1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic detection system for the non-contacting detection of electromagnetic fields emanating from a living organism and, more particularly, to the detection of electromagnetic fields emanating from an ocular cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
All biological systems generate electromagnetic fields (EMF) and these fields interact with and are affected by the magnetic field surrounding the earth as well as other sources of EMF such as solar flares. The human body in particular generates a relatively complex electromagnetic field. Measuring, sensing, and detecting the electromagnetic field may provide important information for understanding the inner workings and the treatment of the human body. There currently exist known methods of measuring the electromagnetic field of a body. The electromagnetic field generated by the brain, for example, can be measured with a highly sensitive instrument such as a Superconducting Quantum Interference Device (SQUID) magnetometer. However, since the magnetic field generated by the brain is on the order of roughly one billion times weaker than the main magnetic field of the earth, most SQUID magnetometers are typically housed in magnetically insulated rooms in order to eliminate the background noise that would otherwise overwhelm the signal from the brain. Such full-size rooms can cost approximately $250,000 to construct and a SQUID magnetometer capable of taking a full brain map costs about $2 million.
A less costly way to measure the electrical field generated by the brain is through the use of a contacting electroencephalogram (EEG) system. A simple EEG software program and the necessary leads and electrodes can be purchased for about $1,200 and run on a laptop computer. A system such as this is commonly used during biofeedback treatment by psychologists. Biofeedback is the process of monitoring a physiological signal, and amplifying, conditioning, and displaying the signal to the monitored subject so that he or she can observe small changes in the signal. Gradually, through trial and error, the monitored subject may learn to affect certain biological or physiological processes by associating certain actions with the subsequent changes in the monitored signal.
Additionally, in some situations the measurement of electric fields produced by the body may be useful in identifying certain medical conditions or in the development of medical treatments. For example, a typical application involves the measurement of the electrical field of the heart through the use of a contacting electrocardiogram (ECG or EKG). The printout of the measurement may be used in making a number of different diagnoses, including the likelihood of a heart attack, and the identification of abnormal electrical conduction within the heart, among others. Another application involves the measurement of an electromagnetic beam emanating from the ocular region of a human head. This electromagnetic beam is essentially a line of sight (LOS) beam able to focus an electromagnetic field on whatever the person is looking at. However, traditional methods of attaching an electrode to contact the surface of the skin in order to measure the electromagnetic field are difficult due to the sensitive nature of the eyes. Therefore, there exists a need for a low cost, non-contacting measurement device configured to detect and respond to the LOS beam.